


"I'm scared."

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't Post To Another Site, Established Relationship, M/M, Mycroft To The Rescue, Spy Mycroft, Trapped In A Closet, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Greg thought it was just another function he and Mycroft had to attend. He didn't realize Mycroft would be working as well. Now they find themselves in a bit of a sticky wicket.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862299
Comments: 24
Kudos: 148





	"I'm scared."

“Shh!” Greg pressed his finger to Mycroft’s lips. Mycroft scowled, but complied. Greg crowded them into a corner of the closet, anxiously listening. The murmur of voices filtered through the thin door.

“Are you sure you heard someone?” A gruff voice asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” This voice sounded younger.

“Well, sweep the rooms.” The gruff one replied. “The boss won’t like it if there are any guests up here. Start down there. I’ll head that way.”

Footsteps moved away.

The two men stood still, breathing shallowly.

A moment later, Mycroft hissed, “What are you doing?”

“What am I doing? You disappeared. I came looking for you. What’re you doing?” Greg growled. “You didn’t say this was a Bond mission.”

“I said, it was a _work_ function.”

Greg stared wide-eyed at Mycroft in disbelief. “Oh my God.”

“We’ve approximately two minutes to get out of this situation,” Mycroft murmured pragmatically.

“We aren’t getting out of anything.” Greg nearly squawked. “Two goons are out there, looking for anything suspicious.” Gesticulating, he nearly flung his arm into a shelf. Mycroft caught his hand.

Mycroft smiled. “You're scared.”

“I’m scared,” Greg agreed. “Apparently you’re not, which is fine because I’m scared enough for the both of us.”

“Don’t be,” Mycroft whispered, reassuringly.

“What’re you doing?” Greg gasped as Mycroft had put Greg’s hand on his arse.

“Getting us out of this situation.” Mycroft cupped the back of Greg’s head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Greg started to pull away, but then stopped. Mycroft slowly released Greg’s mouth.

“Oh,” Greg sighed.

Mycroft hummed and dove in for another kiss. Greg gripped Mycroft’s arse with both hands and lifted him up, pressing Mycroft against the back wall. Long legs wrapped around Greg’s waist and long fingers tangled in Greg’s hair. Mycroft tipped his head back exposing his neck and Greg greedily nibbled and licked along the jawline and down. Mycroft let out a low groan of pleasure. Greg shifted his hips and their cocks brushed against each other. The sensation, muted by the clothing, made Greg shudder.

The door of the closet flung wide.

“What the fuck?!” Exclaimed the younger of the two thugs, dressed as security.

Mycroft squinted in the bright light and unwound his legs from Greg’s waist. “Darling, stop.” He pushed Greg back to stand on his own two feet. “We’ve company.”

Greg turned, his face flushed bright pink. “Oh Jeez. Oh… ah… sorry.” He attempted to straighten his shirt and jacket and then tried to smooth his hair.

The older of the pair narrowed his already squinty eyes. “What’re you doing in there?” He demanded.

Mycroft adjusted his trousers and gave the two gaping men a supercilious glare. “We were attempting to have a private conversation.” He stepped past the beefy guards. “Come along Gregory.” He tugged Greg along behind him.

“Conversation, my arse,” one of the goons muttered as Greg passed.

“No, mate. My arse.” Greg replied over his shoulder, with a wink, as they sailed down the hall and down the stairs.


End file.
